1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices which comprise a radiator.
2. Background
For electronic devices, thermal design to prevent a rise of temperature is important. Car audio systems are one of examples in such electronic devices which place importance on thermal design. Some car audio systems comprise a radiator to release heat generated by a power IC or other heat-generating components. A radiator is composed of, for example, an aluminum block, and the block is placed so as to be in contact with a heat-generating component at the rear of a case.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2001-111272 suggests reducing the amount of heat transfer from a radiator to a case by providing a protrusion from a case of a car audio system and making the radiator be in point-contact with the case at the protrusion.
The above-mentioned conventional car audio system is designed to reduce the heat transfer by making the radiator be in point-contact with the case at the protrusion. However, the radiator is connected with the case at a locating structure which is to assemble the case and the radiator, so heat transfers through the connection to the case.
Up to now, as this example shows, when a radiator such as an aluminum block is provided, the radiator is connected with a case in order to meet requirements for assembly. For this reason, heat transfer from the connection to the case cannot be avoided, and this heat transfer causes a reduction in radiation performance.
Since electronic devices such as car audio systems generate a lot of heat and require to function in severe temperature conditions, further improvement in radiation structure is required.